Fallen
by Rainey-l3
Summary: What do you do when you sacrifice everything you hold dear to, everything that resembles you, for the guy you thought was 'The One' only to find out that he betrays you in the end?
1. Prologue

**So, I just had an urge to start a story that involved angels. I really don't know why I felt like doing this but I just had to put it down. It might not turn out as good as I suspected but I'll try my best =D Oh and by the way, you should remember the prologue that's coming right after this. I'm going to be getting back to that specific scene in the future. And after the prologue, I'm going to start how the whole situation happened but I'll be talking in present tense. Makes it easier on me XD And, Ikuto and Utau aren't sibling in this ^.~ Just a heads up =D Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue~<strong>

I jumped off the building and spread my wings. I felt a breeze come by and it helped me in my take off. I flapped my wings hard, concentrating on only getting away from him. Why did he have to show up all of a sudden? I had done a good job at avoiding him. At least that's what I thought. Why did he even come here in the first place? Why?

"Wait!"

He grabbed hold of my wrist but I wrenched my hand out from his grasp.

"_Don't touch me_." I said menacingly.

"Why? What happened to you Amu? Your wings, they were white before. How come they're starting to turn black now?"

At the mention of my wings, I could feel an uncomfortable jolt go through me and I recognized that feeling. Slowly, my wings were turning black and that was not a good sign. I glared at Ikuto.

"It's because of you that this is happening to me." I could clearly see shock pass through his beautiful features. His wings ruffled a little and from that movement, I could tell he was definitely confused. Of course he would be. After all, after I sacrificed everything for him, he threw me aside like a dirty rag. He never even thought about what I felt.

"What are you talking about?" He managed to say. I couldn't take it anymore. The more I stayed with him, it only fueled my anger and my wings were also turning black at the same time. This was all happening because of him. He was so clueless about what was going on with me. Maybe I could shock him with the truth. Maybe that would keep him away from me. Hopefully forever.

"I'll tell you what happened." I smiled at him but it held no emotion and I saw Ikuto shiver but he didn't move.

"Because of you," I pointed at him "I've become one of the fallen."

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, I know this is short but I'm almost done typing out the first chapter because I was planning on putting the prologue with the first chapter but what fun would that be? XD Hope you enjoyed the prologue. I'll update the first chapter soon =3 Review and tell me what you think about this idea?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1  Miracle

** Chapter 1 - Miracle**

** How It All Began~**

**~Amu~**

Where was this place? I flapped my wings furiously and flew at an alarmingly fast pace but wherever I went, I was surrounded by darkness. It felt like something or some_one_ was after me but I just couldn't figure out anything with it being completely dark. I felt like I've been in here for hours and I just wanted to get out of here but I didn't know how. I felt scared and lonely. I bit at my lip as an attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. I would not cry. I couldn't or I would never be able to get out of this place and get away from the _thing_. I also needed to fulfill a duty from the King. With that goal set in mind, I flew forward, leaving any lingering fears behind. For now anyways. Suddenly, light embraced me as I turned my head around, shocked. There was my ticket out of here! I quickly changed my course and flew straight into the light.

I looked around at the colourful tunnel that seemed full of life. It was breathtaking. As I flew forward, I felt a weird sensation course through me. Each second that I move forward, I became more and more tired. When I reached the end of the tunnel, I didn't have the energy to move anymore. I dropped out of the dark sky and felt the wind brush past me harshly. It felt like I was being pelted with rocks. When I squinted my eyes to look at my surroundings, I was still falling and I was about to hit the ground in a few seconds. I felt my stomach drop when I saw that. I flapped my wings with all the energy I had left and clumsily flew myself to the top of a building.

I dropped down to my knees and gasped for air. I wiped the sweat that had gathered on my forehead and took a better survey of where I was. It wasn't anywhere that I had seen before. I shivered as a cold breeze passed by me. I sat down on the roof and wrapped my white wings around me. They stood out a lot and seemed like they had a faint glow in the darkness. It was night time for the humans so no one was awake at this time of day. I put my head on my knees and closed my eyes as I recalled how I even ended up in the human realm.

* * *

><p><em>The guards nodded at me as I entered the all too familiar doors that led to the King's throne. I walked on the red carpet and knelt in his presence.<em>

"_You called Milord?" The King walked down towards me and lifted my chin up so I could see him. _

"_Amu, I've told you many times too just call me by my name." He gave me a smile that was full of love. I smiled back but it didn't contain the feelings he felt. He and I were childhood friends because my parents were very close to his parents which were the current rulers at the time. I knew that he liked me but I just couldn't like him back. He was the King after all. It just seemed impossible and I just didn't feel that way about him. _

"_I'm sorry Tadase. It's just it feels like a disrespect to call you by your name when you are the Ruler of all Angels." _

_Tadase snorted which was very unkingly-like of him. He threw himself onto a couch nearby and I sat on the couch across from him._

"_You know that's just a title. I was just the heir to the throne after my parents. I was like you before I got this." He pointed to the crown on top of his head. I raised an eyebrow and put on a playful smile. _

"_Yea but there are even more girls drooling over you now. You obviously enjoy that a lot don't you?" I nudged him teasingly. Tadase's cheeks had a faint tinge of pink of them but it disappeared quickly and he held his head high._

"_Well of course. I am their king and they should bask in my glory when possible." He puffed up his chest and said all high and mighty. He let out a breath and smiled at me but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He turned to look out the window where birds chirped happily outside in the well tendered gardens. _

"_You know, sometimes can't stand all of this. I just wish I could get away from it all." He mumbled to himself. Of course I already knew about that. I hadn't been his best friend for nothing. He had tried to escape his duties many times because he was the prince of the King and Queen before. Even if he's the prince, he still has responsibilities. As I recalled our memories together when we were younger, Tadase had turned his attention back to me._

"_Sorry, I got distracted there. I called you here because I wanted to request something from you." __Tadase said, interrupting my thoughts. _

"_Many apologies King, could you repeat that again?"_

"_Tadase__. Don't call me King and what I said was I wanted to request something from you." _

_I tilted my head in confusion. Tadase wanted to me for something? Out of everyone in this huge dang catsle, he wanted me do something for him? I mean, it's not like I don't want to help Tadase, I do, but he did have his own messengers and other people that worshiped him greatly that they would never betray their loyalty to him. Now I was seriously wondering what kind of task he had in store for me._

"_I want you to go down to the human realm and just check up on them. Usually, we send several angels all around the world to just keep everything in balance. If you see any misguided humans, you can help them if possible. You don't have to worry about them seeing you because humans can't see angelic creatures. Other than that, the rest is pretty straight forward. Any questions?"_

_I stared at Tadase in disbelief. He was giving me such and important job! Suddenly I felt really jittery but the feeling soon deflated as I thought about the whole ordeal._

"_Yea, uhm, I'm honored to help you and all but why me? Don't you have your own messengers and such that would be more experienced at this kind of thing?"_

"_I do have my own messengers but one of them hurt themselves on their way back. It had never happened before so we're looking into further detail about it. We questioned the messenger but all he could remember was that he was surrounded by darkness and felt like something was after him. That's why I need you to go to the human realm in his place. I know it might be dangerous to send you after what happened to him but we've monitored the other angels that go back and forth from this world to the other and nothing strange has happened. Maybe it was just his imagination but nevertheless, I trust you so I thought you could fulfill this task. You don't have to do this if you don't want to, I mean, it's dangerous and all so I totally understand if-"_

"_It's alright." I said, cutting off his long ramble. "I want to do this. Don't worry. I'm sure that won't happen to me. I'll be fine."_

_But boy was I wrong._

* * *

><p>I groaned as I replayed the scene in my head. I never expected something like this to happen. I just wanted to help him, that was it. Was it so hard for things to go right just this once? I sighed as a soft breeze blew by me. I pulled a strand of hair that had come loose and put it behind my ear. Then, I heard it before I saw it. I heard a girl crying. I caught a movement from the corner of my eye and I saw a girl running down the sidewalk crying. I got up and leaned over the building to see what was going on.<p>

"Utau, wait!" A boy cried after her. I turned my attention to a man that was running after her.

"Stay _away_ from me, Ikuto." Utau said through choked sobs. Hmm, maybe this was where I stepped in and 'guide them to the right path.' But what was I supposed to do in a situation like this? I didn't know anything about love and that mushy gushy stuff. As I thought to myself, their argument only escalated.

"Utau, at least give me a chance to explain." Ikuto tried to say calmly but I could see clearly the worry that he expressed.

"What is there to explain?" Utau cried some more.

"That this was all a misunderst-" Ikuto tried to reason with her.

"Oh? Like how you fooled around with those girls before? And the one I _coincidentally_ saw your hands all over her? Yea, that was _all_ a misunderstanding." Utau said, cutting off Ikuto.

"Utau. That was all in the past. I can't change that. But I want us to be together and I've changed now. You know that. Like I said, what you saw was all a misunderstanding." Ikuto started off loudly but ended off with a whisper that I almost couldn't catch but Utau didn't give in. She only glared at him some more.

"You know what's been a misunderstanding? When I picked you for a boyfriend. I can't believe I actually fell for a jerk like you." Utau spun on her heel and stomped away. My gaze only lingered on Utau for a few seconds and then went to the boy. I almost couldn't see it but I thought I had saw tears escape his eyes.

I guess it was time for me to step in.

* * *

><p><strong>~Ikuto~<strong>

I felt tears sting my eyes for the longest time as they continued to spill down my face. I kept on staring where Utau had left. I really loved her. Sure, I was a playboy before and she knew that but I wanted to change for her. I thought she was the love of my life. Now, it felt like there was a gaping whole in my chest that might never be filled in again. When I thought about why I felt like that, I only wept even more silently. Then, I thought that the wind had whispered to me.

_It's alright. Everything will be okay._

At the sound of the voice, I felt everything in me relax. Sure I still felt like shit but I felt a little better than before. My tensed up shoulders slumped and the constant tension that coursed through me just stopped as I just lay their on the side walk and relaxed. Just when my eye lids were about to droop to a close, I thought I heard another whisper.

_Woops. Overdid it. Ikuto, I want you to go home and relax. Not out here. It's not exactly the comfiest place someone would choose to sleep at, you know. _

I looked sleepily around to see who was whispering such soothing words to me but I couldn't see a single person around. Who was it?

_Don't worry about that right now. Just concentrate on getting home and lying in your soft, comfy bed._

As if I couldn't control my legs, I started to get up and walk towards home. The whole ordeal about something telling me to do things but not being able to see _who_ was talking to me was finally starting to settle in. I felt my heart quicken for a second but it resumed to its normal pace when I heard that angelic voice again.

_Hey. I told you to relax. Don't worry about this stuff right now. I won't do anything bad to you. Just go home and sleep._

I started to pace myself as I slowly walked home and tried to forget about the previous events that were threatening to surface again.

* * *

><p><strong>~Amu~<strong>

I hovered above Ikuto to make sure he actually went home and didn't drown in his sorrows on the streets. _That_ wouldn't be what I exactly wanted to tell Tadase when I went back to report to him but Ikuto didn't look like he had been crying by himself on the streets at all. In fact, he looked like he was just on a nightly stroll and coming back to rest. Now that I took a better glimpse at him, he actually looked pretty cute.

_Focus Amu!_

I shook my head of any thoughts about Ikuto's absolute hotness and followed Ikuto silently along the way to his home and whispering comforting words to him to keep his spirits up.

I hadn't noticed I followed him right into the house until I looked around the room to see that I flew straight through the wall and into his room.

"Woops. Guess I was too concentrated on him." I said to myself as Ikuto came through the door. He flopped onto his bed and turned on his desk lamp. He then rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for such a long time, I thought he fell asleep with his eyes opened. I was about to leave the room when I heard a sniffle behind me. I turned my attention towards Ikuto to find out that he was crying again. I really wanted to help him but I couldn't stay here too long. Tadase would be wondering what was up. I made a quick decision that I would just stay a few more minutes and then take my leave.

I walked cautiously towards him and folded my wings against my back. I reluctantly reached out my arm and rubbed his head over and over until he finally calmed down. Suddenly, Ikuto grabbed my hand and held it against his face.

"Don't leave me…" He mumbled and drifted off to sleep. Even when he was sleeping, he still had a strong grip on my hand. I couldn't exactly move my hand and even if I did get my hand out, he would probably wake up again and I would just be repeating this procedure. I grabbed a nearby chair and set it up at the edge of his bed. I lied down on the bed and it felt as comfortable as ever. Before I knew it, I had already fallen asleep.

**~Ikuto~**

I squinted my eyes at the sudden light. Yesterdays events came crashing down in me as I recalled them. I can't believe I cried that much. Who knew I had that much water in me? I felt a warm unusual tingle on my hand and looked at what was causing it. Then, I thought a miracle had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da~ Yea, that's about it. Review and tell me what you think of it? =D<strong>


End file.
